A visit led to this?
by Ikimono-Kitsune
Summary: While Itegami's thinking about the other gods, Moegami comes to visit and he finds out what Itegami's horns do to him when touched. [Warning: Human brush gods, horribly written smut, Moegami x Itegami yaoi-]


Everything was calm and quiet. Just how Itegami liked everything to be. Each god had their own side on the Celestial Plain since everyone had different region choices. Yomigami liked places that had a lot of stars shining, Moegami liked places that were hot, Kasugami liked places that were always foggy, Kabegami liked high ground(but not too high to where she can't come down), Amaterasu liked warm places with a lot of sunshine and Itegami... He liked cold, snowy places.

All 13 gods had different tastes and the plain is quite large so it's manageable. Itegami enjoyed his time alone really. He seems to never get it anymore since reuniting with the other Brush Gods. Tachigami was always loud and wanted to play, the Hanagami always wanted someone else to go look at nature with them and Moegami always annoys him up till the point he threatens to choke him with his scarf.

_Moegami..._ They never got a long really, it makes sense due to the bond fire and ice have. Fire melts ice. Just like how Amaterasu and Yami don't get along, light will always shine through the darkness.

Moegami was also very loud and rowdy where Itegami hated loud noises and preferred to be surrounded by calm and peaceful vibes. Moegami was just negative, unsettling vibes to him and he always will be.

He could always be around Kasugami since she was relatively calm but she was always drunk and he despised the smell of alcohol. Yomigami, perhaps, but despite being serious and stoic himself, Yomigami was just too uptight and too focused on his scrolls to really have a conversation with. Those seemed to be the only calm and sane Brush Gods but even then he still couldn't hang around them...

He preferred to be isolated anyway...

"Hey! Itegami! I came for a visit!"

Itegami almost fell out of his chair when he heard Moegami yell from outside. Why him of all the gods!? He decided to pretend like he wasn't aware of his presence or wasn't even home. "Hey! Iteru!~" Moegami called. _Please.. For the love of Amaterasu just go away...! _Moegami continued to call out the frost gods name.

Moegami gets bored easily... Won't be long till he gives up, right? "Hey!~ **Iketeru[1]**, open up!" Hearing the word 'iketeru' made him blush slightly and growl. "Oh just go away already!" Itegami hollered back, causing the fire god to laugh. "Knew that'd get you to answer me now open the door!"

Itegami huffed. "No. Leave now." Of course Moegami didn't. "Not leaving till you open this door!" He sang. Itegami growled again and stood up to unlock the door. "It's open..." He muttered and sat back down in his recliner.

Moegami walked in, a grin spread across his face as normal. "Thank you!" Itegami made a noise of annoyance and acknowledgement.

The red and white haired god plopped down on his sofa, facing the chair the other sat in. "Don't you get lonely? I mean, all you ever seem to do is sit in that chair all day and think..." Moegami muttered, putting his hands behind his head.

Honestly, it did get quite lonesome but he's always been alone. He never really liked much of anyone... He got used to it. It didn't phase him all to much. But, why exactly would Moegami care? He's always seemed like a narcissist. Well, to Itegami he did.

Itegami crossed his arms and looked away. "Doesn't it? I mean, I'd hate to be alone as much as you are..." What's with him? Normally he'd be making sexual remarks about him! Why the sudden change? Not like he minded it though... "I guess..." He muttered.

"I knew you had to get lonely so I came to visit you!" Moegami's smile instantly returned. Itegami, some how, couldn't help but to chuckle. "Very considerate from the likes of you but I'd prefer to be left alone." Itegami sighed, uncrossing his arms and placing them back on his lap.

Moegami hummed in thought until he stood up and got behind his chair. "Come on! Lets do something!" Moegami slung his arms around Itegami's neck causing him to huff. "If you came to find amusement you came to the wrong god, Moeru."

Moegami whined and place his chin on top of his head. "Come on! I don't wanna force you to!" Itegami groaned. He could never force him to play with him... "I'm not playing with you, Moegami.." he tried to get up but Moegami just pulled him back into his chair.

"Please?~ I'll leave you alone!" Moegami started to nuzzle against Itegami's mid-back length white hair. Perhaps... It wouldn't be too much trouble to know what he was even wanting to do... If he had a game in mind already, that is. "First tell me what it is and I might conceder it." He remained staring straight ahead, not bothering to see that damn idiotic grin he always had spread cross his face.

The fire god snickered. "Do you really wanna know? Surprises are nice." Itegami hated surprises and everyone already knew that. "You are well aware I hate surprises, Moegami." Itegami's voice remained as cold and unemotional as always.

"But it's a pleasant surprise!"

"I **hate** surprises."

Moegami whined louder. "I'm telling you, it's not to much of a surprise anymore!" Itegami rolled his eyes at this. "If it will shut you up just get it over with for Amaterasu's sake!" He snapped. Moegami grinned more, if even possible.

He instantly grabbed his horns and started jerking his head forwards to get him up. "Come on!" Itegami's eyes widened slightly. "Don't touch my horns!" He yelped. Moegami tilted his head at this. "Eh? Why not?" he asked, slapping his hands against the pair of horns and grabbing them, repeating the motion.

Itegami sucked in a breath and groaned slightly. "I will freeze you...!" Itegami snarled. "I'll just melt my way out..~" He laughed. "N-nngh... A-ah! S-stop!" Itegami weakly tried to slap away Moegami's hand when he begun to rub the tip of his horns with his index finger, others still holding onto his horns.

Moegami raised an eyebrow at this. "Are you... ...Did I figure out an erogenous zone...?" Moegami snickered, completely forgetting what he wanted to do with Itegami now. Whatever it was, it couldn't have been as much fun as it is like this.

Itegami winced at the question, turning his head slightly to glare at the other. Any other time, the glare would have been very intimidating and you would feel cold just looking at it but this glare wasn't at all like it normally is.

He was blushing, teeth gritted and eyes half closed. Yes, Moegami seemed to enjoy this greatly at the new found disadvantage for Itegami. "Heh, I guess 'iketeru' really does suit you!" He laughed. "Sh-shut up you bastard...!"

Moegami chuckled and begun to rub the base of his horns the best he could, earning a small moan from the other god. Itegami clamped a hand over his mouth to try and stop, or at least muffle, any other noises Moegami might get out of him.

"Aw, is someone embarrassed?" Moegami teased, rubbing up and down his horns with his hands clamped around them. Itegami didn't respond. Not like Moegami expected him to anyway.

Itegami tried to lean forward to get away but only caused more contact. "Nnmpf...!~" He shut his eyes tightly and Moegami quickly got him back in his old position. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked. Itegami whined which was odd for him to do. "I'll take that as a yes..~" Moegami smirked and licked parts of his horn that weren't covered by a hand and did the same to the other.

"M-Moegami, p-please...!" Itegami was now starting to pant quietly. "Please what?"

"S-stop...~"

Moegami tilted his head. "But why? You seem to be really enjoying it." Moegami continued to rub his horns at a faster pace. Dispite still having his hand covering his mouth, a loud, pathetic sounding to Itegami, moan was heard from him. "See, you like it!" Moegami giggled.

If Itegami didn't wear a long winter coat, one could clearly see his arousal. Moegami, never to really admit it, was getting aroused himself from Itegami's moans.

Moegami teasingly traced his finger around the left horn, causing Itegami to shutter. "Heh... I'm positive. You are a major iketeru...~" Itegami groaned at Moegami's comment. "Just stating the facts~." Moegami laughed. "J-just stop touching my horns okay...?!" Itegami huffed. Moegami let go of his horns but only walked around to the front of the other Brush God.

Moegami squatted down to Itegami's height, which wasn't too much since Itegami's already taller than him standing up. "G-Gnh... Don't look at me like that...!" Itegami growled. Moegami laughed and kissed him gently. "Don't look at you like what?~" He cooed. Itegami grunted and grabbed the hem of Moegami's sleeveless jacket, bringing him closer to his face.

"Eh- what are you-" before Moegami could even finish his sentence, Itegami forcefully kissed him. Itegami's eyes were slightly open to where Moegami's were wide open at the sudden movement. Well, to him it was sudden.

Itegami slid his eyes shut and Moegami eased up a bit. Itegami's tongue ran across Moegami's bottom lip who slightly opened his mouth, making a groaning sound.

After a few moments Itegami pulled back. "I-Itegami...?" He muttered. Itegami stared at him. "You are the one who caused me to become horny..." Itegami murmured, glancing away. This caused Moegami to grin. "Aw~ I made Iteru horny?~"

Itegami growled in response. Moegami laughed slightly, pulling Itegami out of his chair and setting him on the ground. "Well... Suppose I should get rid of the problem I caused, huh?~" Itegami grunted. "But on the floor?" He asked. Moegami leaned down and licked his left horn. "Any problems?" He only heard Itegami moan slightly which was a 'no' to him.

"Didn't think so...~" He smirked and continued to lick and rub his horns. Itegami moaned and tensed up again. With Moegami's free hand he slid it down Itegami's arm. "Relax.." He murmured. Itegami tried to relax but it was difficult when he kept touching his horns.

"D-Dammit, Moegami...! J-Just hurry up...!" Itegami whined. Moegami stopped licking his horn but kept rubbing the other with his hand. "Oh? With what?~" He asked. "Y-You know w-what!" Itegami groaned.

Moegami's made a 'tch' sound. "Fine, fine.." He sighed, removing his sleeveless jacket. "Lift up." Moegami commanded. Itegami would never listen to anything he said but... He'd make an exception only for this.

Tossing his jacket on the couch and then taking off Itegami's coat, scarf and turtleneck. _For the love of Amaterasu, how much layers of clothing does he wear and not get over heated?!_ Moegami hummed as he tossed those along with his jacket.

"Hurry up for Amaterasu's sake...!" Was Itegami ever this impatient? Every god knew he was also known for being the second most patient god, the first being Yomigami. "Yeah, yeah, I'm hurrying." Moegami huffed, standing up to take off his pants, tossing them aside with the rest of clothing and did the same with Itegami's.

Itegami took off his fingerless gloves and just tossed them aside, missing the couch but he wasn't really aiming for it anyway.

Moegami pushed Itegami back down and climbed on top of him. Neither really had sexual relations or interactions with anyone. Well, Itegami, Moegami wasn't too sure about him. Despite being a major pervert, Moegami was just doing whatever felt needed to be done and apparently he was doing quite well at it.

Itegami had his head to the side, not bothering to look at Moegami. Not like Moegami minded just yet. No one wants someone to stare at them while they prepare them the best they can. Well, Moegami didn't and Itegami's stare was quite unsettling.

Moegami sucked in a breath and licked three of his fingers, putting one in and then the second. "N-nngh..." Itegami didn't cringe at all, somehow it didn't even surprise him since Itegami's normally always stoic and unemotional. He then added the third one in, thrusting his fingers in and out, now causing Itegami to cringe at the pain.

"J-Just relax..." Moegami muttered. Itegami had his hand covering his mouth again. The fire god took out his fingers and wet himself with his own spit. He would have used something else but... This event came out of nowhere, really.

He slowly entered him and brushed Itegami's hand away from his mouth then gently kissed him. He wasn't too sure if he should move or not since Itegami was always good at concealing his emotions.

"Sh-should I-"

"_Yes_."

Well, that was good enough for him. Moegami slowly started to thrust into him and Itegami once again tensed up. "Stop tensing up, Iteru.." Moegami groaned. Itegami tried to relax but it was once again difficult to with something inside of him. "S-sorry..." He mumbled.

Despite telling him to ease up, which he could tell he was trying to but failing, he continued to thrust and tried to find this place the mortals call a "prostate". The Gods didn't really have a word for it since they asexually reproduce and never really thought of anyone really getting intimate... Well, at least, Moegami didn't really know. Maybe they did, maybe they didn't and he just didn't know. But hey, who cares?

Itegami growled quietly and wrapped his arms around Moegami. He wasn't too sure why he growled but he's sure it's just a habit. "N-nngh..! M-Moegami...!~" Itegami's eyes became half open again and his grip tightened. Moegami smirked. "Found it quicker than I thought..~" He huffed and continued thrusting in the angle he found.

Itegami's breathing became a bit more heavier again like last time and Moegami begun to breathe heavily as well. "F-faster..." He moaned out. Moegami complied and begun to rub one of Itegami's horns, earning a louder moan from the frost god.

_I never thought I'd ever see him like this... It's quite amusing really._ Moegami smirked a wider and quickened the pace of his thrusting and rubbing one of his horns. "A-ah...!~ M-Moegami!~" Well, at least he was enjoying it.

Itegami's face was quite red, which was rare for him. He'll defiantly remember this. "H-hey... I-I'm close.." When Itegami said this, Moegami snapped out of his thoughts and found himself close as well.

The frost god made a moan like groan in reply to him and in just a few more thrusts, he finished, moaning out Moegami's name loudly. Moegami soon to follow but pulled out and came on the floor.

Releasing his horn he slowly stood up and went to gather the clothing they discarded a few minutes ago. Moegami threw Itegami his outfit and boxers and watched them fall on his stomach.

"Thanks..." Itegami panted out quietly. "Mhm..~" he smiled and put on his own undergarments. "...Hey, uh, do you mind if I... Fall asleep on the couch...?" Moegami muttered, wiping of his own stomach with his jacket. Itegami shrugged. "As long as you just don't tell anyone about today's events..."

Seemed simple enough. "Yeah, you can count on me!" He laughed. Itegami was already dressed when he heard him. "Hmm..." the shorter haired man stared at the red and white haired other. "So... ...Can I ask a...Question.?" Moegami asked, sitting down on the couch.

"I don't see why not..." Itegami muttered. "...Are we like, dating now or like- what humans call "fuck buddies" or something?" Itegami growled and threw the chair cushion at him. "None of the above!"

"Okay, okay! Geez..." Moegami threw the cushion back at the other who caught it easily and put it back in its place. "Just go to sleep already..." He sighed. Moegami nodded and laid down on the couch, closing his eyes and falling asleep in about five minutes.

Itegami just sat back down where he once was in the chair and decided, sure, why not take a quick nap along with him? No harm out of that...

* * *

[1]Iketeru meaning cool; with-it; turn-on; sexy. In this form of use, it would mean 'turn-on' or 'sexy'.


End file.
